Talk Of
by tvaddict23
Summary: Episode tag for 'Food To Die For'. A conversation between Kate and Madison. Rated T due to a little rough language. Slight name change due to second chapter being added.
1. CHAPTER 1: Writers And Inspiration

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters belong to Andrew W Marlow, Beacon Television, Experimental Pictures, ABC production, et al.

This is a small episode tag for episode 2x22 'Food To Die For'. What I think the conversation between Beckett and Madison would [have] gone like. Hope you all enjoy. This is my first Castle fic, and I hope the 'voice' of Beckett isn't too OOC. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.

Thanks as always to Dave, and especially to Gregg for the encouragement.

* * *

**TALK OF... **

**CHAPTER 1: Writers And Inspiration**

The two friends, Kate Beckett and Madison Queller, took a table near the back of the pub, where the noise wasn't quite as loud and they could talk in comfort.

Madison started the conversation. "So Becks, care to tell me why the biggest scofflaw I've ever known is a detective and not the diplomatic translator she planned on becoming?"

Beckett looked into her glass of red wine, wishing she didn't have to rehash this part of her life once again. Even after ten years, and a small amount of closure, it hurt.

"…So I shot him," Kate finished, draining her glass of wine.

Madison looked at her former best friend, stunned. "You could've called you know," she chided. "I know it'd been a while since we'd talked, but I would've been there for you."

Kate smiled and nodded her thanks. "I know, but I was really messed up after mom died. Then with dad starting to drink, and helping him sober up, and beginning my [time as a cadet], I was too busy to feel much of anything. Then once I was a cop, I spent every spare second I had, trying to find my mom's killer." Kate sighed heavily. It was still without a doubt painful and the telling of it had left her raw and hurting.

Madison noted the drastic change in her friend. "How about I get us some refills?"

Smiling, Kate said, "Make mine a vodka martini."

"You got it," Madison returned, leaving the table for the bar to get their drinks.

Kate slouched back in her chair. This wasn't what she had planned when she suggested they go for drinks, but she should've known that Madison would want to know what had changed the carefree youth she'd been. She often wondered herself what her life would've been like had her mother not been murdered.

Madison returned with their drinks, and Kate took a grateful sip of her martini, savouring the way it burned down her throat. Madison eyed her and decided to let the previous subject go. "So, what's with you and Rick?"

Kate let her head drop. Yep, this was definitely not going to be a friendly catch-up session. More like a grill Beckett session. She sighed. "Nothing. He's only around to get inspiration to write his books. That's all."

"Bullshit Kate," Madison said, firmly.

Looking up sharply, Kate could see this wasn't going to wash. She sighed again. "I liked…okay, loved his books. They got me through the darkest times after mom died. Then there was this case where I noticed that the victims had been posed in the same way as was described in his books. So I questioned him, and it's been downhill from there," she finished ruefully.

A quirked eyebrow indicated that Madison wanted more of the story.

"After the case which he'd insinuated himself into was closed, he chose me as his _inspiration_ for his next book. Given that he's a friend of the Mayor, I was 'encouraged' to let him shadow me."

Shrugging Madison said, "That book was released months ago."

"Yeah," Kate replied exasperatedly, "I know. He got a three book deal that he just couldn't pass up."

Madison pierced her with a gaze only friends can give. "But you like him, I know you do. We were friends long enough for me to be able to tell."

"Dammit Madison. Yes! Okay!? I like him." Kate lowered her voice a little. "Maybe even love him a little."

Madison smiled. "I knew it!" she said triumphantly.

Holding up her hand, Kate said, "It doesn't matter. I can't trust him. I don't know what will show up in one of his Nikki Heat books, and I can't open myself up to someone who can be so disingenuous."

Another quirked eyebrow from Madison asked her to elaborate.

"We were on this case where…it doesn't matter. Anyway, I was curious as to what had made him want to be a crime writer. He put it off for the whole case, and at the end, he finally spun this story of how when he was five he found the body of one of his friends on the beach, and how the kids killer had never been found."

Madison's face had turned to one of sorrow.

Kate noticed. "Don't you dare feel sorry for him! He was lying."

"Oh," Madison said.

"Yeah, 'oh'. How can I invest myself into a relationship when he's like that? Plus which, since he's been shadowing me, he's slept with his ex-wife, and that twit of an actress, Elle Monroe, and you would've been next in line." Madison's eyebrow shot up and she opened her mouth to protest. Kate forestalled her. "You know it's true." Madison shrugged her ascent and gave a guilty smile. "All this, while I've looked on from the sidelines, waiting for I don't know what."

"So there's no redeeming quality about him whatsoever?" Madison questioned.

Shrugging Kate replied, "Sure there is. He loves his family, and adores his daughter, has dropped everything, just to be with her, get her out of trouble. He really is the 'cool' dad that everyone wishes they'd had as a kid."

"So, there's no hope for anything between you two?" Madison asked.

Kate finished her martini. "No, I guess not." She closed her eyes as the liquid made its way down her mostly numbed throat.

Madison looked at her friend, seeing how much Kate really did love Castle, and how much it was hurting her that she wasn't able to trust him. She decided to change the subject a little. "So how about this Tom fellow?"

A smile spread across Kate's face. "Yeah, he's really nice. Fun, smart and so good looking."

"You two…?" Madison let the question hang, until Kate got the meaning.

"What?! No! Dammit Maddie." Then she relaxed a little. "But boy I can hardly wait." Kate smiled a little dreamily. Seeing the goofy look, Madison couldn't help but laugh, and it wasn't long before Kate was joining in.

Still chuckling, Kate asked, "Want a refill?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah. Make mine a Grasshopper."

"Sure, be back soon."

Returning, they started on their third drink, and Madison regaled her with exploits and stories from the restaurants she'd managed, and soon they were laughing so hard tears ran down their faces.

In a booth not five feet away, Richard Castle got up to leave. He'd heard more than he wanted to.


	2. CHAPTER 2: Truth And Promises

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters belong to Andrew W Marlow, Beacon Television, Experimental Pictures, ABC production, et al.

Wow! Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews. This was only supposed a one-shot, but due to the fact that enough of you asked, here's the second chapter. I hope that it meets with what you all expected and that you chose to review as much as last chapter. This probably will be the only other chapter unless inspiration strikes. Also, thanks again to Gregg for the encouragement to continue.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Truth And Promises**

Rick Castle wandered into the night. He'd been an inconsiderate cad. Question was, could he make it up to Beckett?

Calling his mother, he made sure that she'd be home for Alexis and told her that he probably wouldn't be home that night. He sat in Remy's the entire night, rehearsing what he wanted to say to Beckett come morning. Pulling out his cellphone early the next morning he speed dialled Alexis and apologised for not being home the previous evening and wishing her a good day.

"You okay dad?" Alexis asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just needed to think," he replied quietly.

"This about Beckett?" his daughter asked.

Damn that girl was intuitive. He smiled. He had a wonderful daughter, and he was so proud of the young woman she was becoming.

"Yeah," he answered. "I've been a total idiot when it comes to her, and I'm going to apologise today."

There was a small squeal of happiness and Castle pulled the phone from his ear. "I'm so happy for you dad. Kate's terrific. Don't mess it up," she warned.

~~ CASTLE ~~

Rick spent an uncomfortable hour at the precinct waiting for Beckett. He drank five double espressos before she stepped off the elevator. Surprise blossomed on her face as she saw him waiting for her at her desk. He NEVER arrived before her.

"Morning," he said.

"What's the matter Castle, wet the bed?" she asked, jokingly.

Tipping his head in acknowledgment that she'd bested him, he smiled and asked, "Could we go somewhere for breakfast, or just coffee. We need to talk."

Kate fixed him with the stare she usually gave suspects. "What's up Castle?"

He shook his head as he grabbed his coat. "Not here, okay?"

She merely nodded as she stood and grabbed her bag, before following him.

~~ CASTLE ~~

Rick pulled out a chair for her. "Thanks for agreeing to come."

Looking up at him and watching as he seated himself she shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? But I would like to know why we had to leave the precinct."

"I didn't want us to be interrupted by the guys, or…Tom." He said the last name with more than a little touch of distaste.

Kate sighed in frustration. "What did you want to talk about Castle?"

He took a deep breath. "I want to apologise. I've been selfish and thoughtless. And I owe you at least that for putting up with me for the past year and a half. "

Frowning, Kate asked, "What bought this on?"

"Please don't be too angry, but I was at the same pub you were last night. I heard everything."

Kate's face fell into disappointment, very quickly followed by anger. "You followed me?!" she hissed across the table.

Rick nodded, ashamed of his actions, but at the same time glad as he'd been given the chance to at least try and make things right. "Yeah, I should be feeling guilty about it, but I'm not, because it's given me the chance to tell you some things that I think you should know."

Kate sat in stony silence, but Rick was encouraged. At least she hadn't stormed out yet.

"I started out wanting to seduce you, but it soon became clear that you were classier than anyone I'd ever known before, and I respected you for that. Not long after that, I became enchanted by how smart, and dedicated you were…are. Even when a case hits close to home, you put in a hundred and ten percent and that takes guts, and again, I admire that."

He took a break by sipping his coffee. Kate kept her eyes lowered, but they were beginning to tear up.

Taking a deep breath he started again. "I want to apologise, again, for prying into your personal life by looking into your mother's death. I admit that it started as a search for a richer background to Nikki Heat but it wasn't long before it was for YOU. I wanted to do something nice. If nothing had become of it, you never would've known, but when the Doc found that that one stab wound was…" Rick looked up to see the pain in Beckett's eyes, and the lone tear rolling down her cheek. Oh how he wanted to lean over and wipe it from her face, but not before he had permission. "Well, you know the rest of that. Thing is, yes it was selfish, to start with, but it ended being a honest attempt to give something to you."

Kate nodded and wiped the tear away with some annoyance. She was supposed to be over her mother's death, more importantly she really didn't want to cry in front of Castle.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to rehash that again. I know how much it still hurts you," he said quietly reaching across the table to take her hand. She pulled away and Rick drew his back to cradle his cup of coffee.

There was a moment of strained silence as Kate waited for Rick to continue. "Yeah, okay. Next big point of apology is my _story_ about how I became interested in murder. It was a flippant answer, and I should've been honest with you. There is no personal reason, other than I'm honestly curious as to how people can do to each other the horrendous things we know they're capable of. Often without remorse or conscience. It disturbs me, and by writing about it, maybe I can discover the reason. It's not as prosaic as something bad having happened in my past, but it IS the truth."

Beckett looked at him. Flashing a small smile and shrugging, he nodded. "Also, I'm sorry I slept with Ellie Monroe."

Kate opened her mouth to protest. "No, it was thoughtless, and I was only thinking below my belt. It was shallow and it was wrong. Finally, I want to tell you again how extraordinary you are. In every facet, and at every turn you have shown yourself to be one of the most honourable people I've ever known. You're fiery, passionate, dedicated and beautiful." He stalled, wanting to say so much more but not being able to put into words exactly what he felt for her. "Oh, and I also want you to know that anything you tell me in confidence, and even just things that I know are personal, I PROMISE will not turn up in a Nikki Heat novel."

Chewing her bottom lip, Kate tried to discern any deceit in his declarations. She'd never seen him this serious.

Castle watched her hesitation. Sliding his hand across the table again he took her hand in his. This time she didn't pull away. "I give you my word, this is no spiel, no story telling. It's the truth, from my heart. Kate, I love you."

Closing her eyes, Kate smiled.


End file.
